Desquite
by Cristy1994
Summary: Yo estaba borracho y ella en lencería, ¿de qué otra manera podría haber acabado aquello?
1. Separaciones y reencuentros

**Aviso** **:** Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
Mi prompt era el #71, el cual pedía que creara una historia en el que Harry estuviera harto de todo y se desquitara con Pansy, de ahí el nombre del fic.

 **NA** **:** He de decir que yo he interpretado ese desquite _a mi manera,_ y que no tendrá lugar hasta el capítulo final. El total de capítulos son 3.  
He tenido un cierto dilema eligiendo el rating de este fic, ya que sus dos primeros capítulos son K+ pero el último bien podría considerarse M, así que al final decidí colocarle la T, que es el punto medio xD

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de la persona que propuso esta historia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Separaciones y reencuentros.**

* * *

—¡Señor Potter! —bramó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciéndome dar un respingo en la silla, tras el escritorio atestado de papeles y periódicos antiguos.

—¿Sí, señor? —pregunté con nerviosismo al levantar la vista y comprobar que se trataba del jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

—¿Dónde está su compañero, el señor Weasley? —quiso saber, poniendo mala cara al comprobar que no estaba en su puesto de trabajo—. Tengo algo importante que comunicaros.

—Debe estar a punto de llegar, señor —respondí velozmente, intentando excusar de alguna manera a mi amigo.

Pero mi respuesta pareció no convencer a nuestro superior, que se marchó sin mediar palabra alguna y con la cara más larga que un día sin varita.

Volví a sumergirme en los papeles y anotaciones que inundaban mi escritorio mientras me preguntaba qué excusa pondría hoy Ron por haber llegado tarde.

Diecinueve años después de la derrota de Voldemort, todavía quedaban muchos mortífagos a los que dar caza. Muchos se habían exiliado en países remotos, cambiando su identidad y mezclándose entre los muggles, otros habían optado por esconderse en las profundidades de los bosques más perdidos de la faz de la tierra con la esperanza de no ser encontrados hasta que sus delitos hubieran prescrito.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de éstos por eludir el peso de la ley, muchos habían sido capturados y convenientemente juzgados, la mayoría en los primeros cinco años siguientes a la derrota de su líder.  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, tantos años después. El equipo se resentía, y los esfuerzos que hacíamos por dar con los últimos parecían no dar sus frutos.  
Miré de nuevo mi escritorio, sin saber muy bien por dónde seguir rastreando. Todas las horas dedicadas a las investigaciones de los casos que nos habían asignado se amontonaban en pilas de folios escritos a doble cara sobre nuestras mesas, en los cuales se podían apreciar pequeñas manchas de café, uno de mis grandes aliados en aquellos tiempos no tan buenos.

De repente, recordé que necesitaba constatar algunas fechas de las vidas de algunos sujetos en busca y captura por el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que eché mano a uno de los montones, el referente a "fechas". Al hacer aquello, dejé al descubierto un marco plateado que contenía una fotografía de mi familia en uno de los muchos intentos de posado que hicimos a lo largo de los años, con la intención de tener una foto bonita de todos juntos, y que había estado oculta por la cantidad de trabajo de mi mesa durante mucho tiempo. Mi hijo James reía a carcajadas porque a Albus se le había derramado el zumo de calabaza que le había hecho su abuela con tanto cariño, y ahora su camiseta verde preferida tenía una mancha naranja en medio del pecho. La pequeña Lily, ajena a todo lo que hacían sus hermanos mayores a sus espaldas, sonreía con la gracia y la dulzura que sólo recordaba haberle visto a su madre cuando tenía su edad. Al fondo, Ginny y yo sonreíamos forzosamente a la cámara, principalmente intentando no matar a nuestros hijos mayores y montar un numerito delante de toda la familia Weasley, pero también porque hacía bastante que Ginny y yo habíamos decidido darnos un tiempo, y ambos consideramos oportuno no decírselo a nadie hasta que supiéramos a ciencia cierta que queríamos darnos otra oportunidad o separarnos definitivamente.

Los motivos habían sido muy diversos: La presión del matrimonio, los constantes problemas que surgen cuando tienes tres hijos, uno de ellos adolescente y un segundo en vías de convertirse en otro, las quejas de Ginny cada vez que le anunciaba que debía marcharme a una misión y estar fuera de casa varias semanas, las horas que debía dedicarle a mi trabajo cuando no había ningún cometido a la vista, que no eran pocas, el aburrimiento de la rutina…

—¿Han preguntado por mí?

Alcé la vista, saliendo de repente de mis cavilaciones, y encontrándome a un desaliñado Ron entrando por la puerta y dejando su enorme mochila encima de la mesa con un golpe sordo, provocando que algunos folios en su escritorio salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

—El jefe —respondí, observándolo detenidamente. Hacía tiempo que Ron había cambiado. Ya no tenía ese sentido del humor que le caracterizaba en nuestros años de Hogwarts, y tampoco conservaba su físico esbelto y definido. Últimamente se le veía mucho más viejo, más cansado y estresado. Y no era cosa de la edad, pues todos habíamos crecido y _madurado_. Mi amigo, por el contrario, parecía haberse estropeado. Aquel día, sin embargo, lo notaba muchísimo más demacrado que de costumbre—. Ron, ¿qué ocurre?

El aludido dejó de mover papeles sin ton ni son en su escritorio y me miró, clavando sus ojerosos ojos en los míos.

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? —preguntó, algo sorprendido.

—¿Que qué te pasa? —me atreví a decir.

—A mí nada, ¿por qué lo dices? —y acto seguido volvió a arrimarse a su escritorio y siguió traspapelando días y días de investigaciones en un intento de eludir mi mirada.

—Me parece absurdo que creas que puedes engañarme —confesé—. ¿Hace cuánto que no te miras a un espejo? Estás… Diferente. Te hace falta un buen pelado, y ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te afeitas? Mírate, Ron, tu aspecto… ¿Es que Hermione no te dice nada?

Ante la mención de su esposa, paró en seco, y con la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo de nuestro pequeño despacho, tragó saliva sonoramente.

Esperé pacientemente a que mi amigo encontrara las fuerzas para salir de la conmoción en la que se encontraba sumido y responder a mis preguntas, pero en lugar de eso, aprecié cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y mojaban las mejillas de mi compañero. Sólo recordaba haberlo visto llorar en dos ocasiones: Una, cuando en el baile de nuestro cuarto curso en Hogwarts, Hermione apareció por la puerta de la mano de Krum. Ron había intentado mantener el tipo ante aquella situación, pero cuando los rumores de que Krum y ella habían sido vistos por los pasillos más oscuros del colegio en actitud _muy cariña_ , Ron no pudo evitar por más tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, ni darle algún que otro puñetazo a la pared de la habitación. La otra vez que había podido verle derramar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, fue con la muerte de Fred aquel dos de mayo.

—Ron, ¿qué ocurre? —repetí, empezando a ponerme nervioso.

Él se secó las lágrimas violentamente con la manga de la camisa, sorbió por la nariz y me miró con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que sí que no había visto nunca en él.

—Hermione y yo nos vamos a dar un tiempo —respondió al fin, con un hilo de voz.

La noticia me pilló de sorpresa, desprevenido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quise saber.

—Hermione lleva muy rara los últimos meses. Está muy irritable, no hay nada que le diga que le parezca bien, me grita todo el tiempo, parece que le incomoda mi presencia… —Ron hizo una breve pausa en la que agachó la cabeza y se hundió en la silla—. Hace tres meses que no hacemos el amor —confesó, quebrándosele la voz. Yo me erguí en la silla, incómodo—. No quiere ni tocarme, y no entiendo qué ha podido pasar porque ella no quiere explicarme nada.

Aquellas revelaciones me sentaron como si me hubieran echado un Petrificus Totalus allí mismo. Mi situación con Ginny era muy parecida a la que me contaba, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que necesitábamos un tiempo.

—¿Lo saben los niños? —pregunté, esperando que mi curiosidad no lo incomodara todavía más.

—Ayer hablamos con Hugo —terció—. Le explicamos que me voy a ir de casa un tiempo, pero que no debe preocuparse porque siempre que pueda iré a verlo. Hermione se encargará de mandarle una carta a Rose para ponerla al corriente de la situación… Hemos acordado que hoy, después del trabajo, pasaré por casa a recoger mis cosas.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Hugo?

—Bueno… Él no quiere que me vaya, me lo ha repetido tropecientas veces delante de la mirada impasible de su madre… Me parece una crueldad hacerle algo así a un hijo —contestó, resoplando ante aquel recuerdo, que sin duda le atormentaba.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor para todos… —apunté, recordando el momento en el que Lily también me había pedido que no me fuera de casa.

—Dudo que eso sea bueno para nadie —espetó Ron, mirándome con recelo.

—¡Basta de cháchara!

Ambos dimos un respingo en nuestros asientos y nos pusimos derechos en los mismos ante la repentina presencia de nuestro jefe, que acababa de entrar en el pequeño despacho seguido de un montón de ficheros que se mantenían en el aire.  
Se acercó a la mesa de Ron y dejó caer uno de ellos ante sus narices. Cuando mi amigo leyó el nombre impreso en la portada, casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.  
Después, dio un par de pasos en mi dirección, y tras girarse hacia el montón y buscar en ellos un par de segundos, dejó caer también una carpeta sobre mi mesa.

—Olvidad todos casos que estéis llevando hasta ahora —ordenó—. Quiero que os centréis en capturar a estos tres individuos.

Bajé la vista hasta el nuevo fichero, y al descubrir en él el apellido "Malfoy", casi me caigo de la silla de la impresión.

—La pareja de aurores que estaba investigando este caso llevaba tres años y medio y no habían conseguido gran cosa, así que, no me preguntéis por qué, pero confío en ustedes para poder dar carpetazo a este asunto —exclamó, con una seriedad brutal impresa en el rostro—. Os cuento un poco cómo van las investigaciones... Hay rumores de que el patriarca, Lucius Malfoy, podría haber muerto a manos de otro mortífago unos años atrás. Sin embargo, no quiero que ceséis vuestra búsqueda hasta constatar que, efectivamente, ha fallecido. La madre, Narcissa, ha sido vista por última vez hace un año y medio en unas islas españolas, y su hijo, Draco, está desaparecido en combate. No se sabe prácticamente nada de él desde hace seis años. Tú te encargarás de la madre —dijo, señalando a Ron—, y tú te centrarás en el hijo —apuntó, girándose hacia mí—. Sin embargo, trabajaréis conjuntamente la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asentimos, aunque yo no tuve muy claro que nuestras situaciones personales fueran las ideales para empezar a investigar un caso tan complejo como el de los Malfoy.

—Estupendo —dijo nuestro jefe, frotándose las manos—, pues a trabajar. Espero recibir informes pronto.

Y dicho aquello, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, seguido del resto de carpetas.  
Cuando se perdió de vista, Ron y yo nos miramos, perplejos.

—¿Tenemos que dar caza a los Malfoy? —preguntó, como si no terminara de creerse el caso que acababan de asignarnos.

—Eso parece —respondí yo, que tampoco terminaba de tenerlas todas conmigo.

Enseguida nos pusimos manos a la obra. Parecía que la sorpresa de los nuevos acontecimientos hizo que Ron se olvidara momentáneamente de sus problemas conyugales, aunque yo no podía evitar que la separación de mis amigos me afectara de una u otra manera. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos, al final, consideraran oportuno divorciarse? Estaba seguro de que a Ginny no le haría ninguna gracia que, si al final decidiéramos separarnos (Merlín no lo quiera), ellos se nos adelantaran y lo hicieran público antes que nosotros, pues mi mujer no era partidaria de que las malas noticias vinieran juntas, todas de una vez.

Cuando el reloj de la pared anunció que eran las tres de la tarde, me levanté de la silla en la que había estado sentado desde por la mañana y me estiré. Estaba deseando llegar al apartamento donde vivía desde hacía poco más de cuatro meses y tirarme en el sofá con un bocadillo de cualquier cosa en una mano y una cerveza de mantequilla en la otra.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa? —dijo de repente Ron, pillándome con la guardia baja.

—¿Cómo? —respondí, extrañado.

—¿Que si puedo ir a tu casa un rato? —repitió mi amigo, suplicándome con la mirada—. No tengo muchas ganas de volver a la mía, ya sabes, enfrentar todo lo que debo enfrentar hoy… Además, tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana y mi sobrina, que hace tiempo que no las veo.

Me puse mi cazadora negra para ganar algo de tiempo. Me exprimí los sesos intentando encontrar excusa, pero la parte izquierda de mi cerebro parecía haberse colapsado y era incapaz de inventar nada que fuera mínimamente creíble, por lo que, en cuanto terminé de subirme la cremallera de la misma, dije:

—De acuerdo, Ron, puedes venir conmigo.

El camino hacia mi casa se me hizo extraño. Hacía tiempo que no conducía del trabajo a casa. Además, estaba algo nervioso porque no tenía forma de averiguar cómo reaccionaría Ginny al verme llamar a la puerta junto a su hermano. Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hija, y eso compensaba cualquier mala cara que pudiera ponerme.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Harry? —dijo Ron desde el asiento del copiloto.

Asentí sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—Por favor, no le digas nada a mi hermana. Hermione me ha pedido que no se lo cuente a nadie.

—Está bien Ron, no te preocupes.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y aprecié por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron se quedaba embobado en la manera en la que conducía. Miraba con gran curiosidad cada cambio de marcha, cada vez que doblaba en una esquina… Incluso lo pillé asomándose disimuladamente para ver cómo presionaba los pedales del embrague, freno y acelerador.

—Oye, ¿crees que a Hermione le parecería buena idea que accediera a sacarme lo que quiera que deba sacarme para manejar estos trastos? —preguntó, al fin—. Siempre me dijo que necesitaba aprender a conzudir.

—A conducir —lo corregí.

—Pues eso, lo que he dicho.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tal vez aprecie tus intenciones de sacarte el carnet de conducir.

Al llegar, aparqué justo en la puerta de mi casa victoriana, que estaba adosada a la de nuestros vecinos. Cuando estuvimos frente a ella, fingí buscar las llaves en el interior de mi maletín. Sabía perfectamente que las llaves de ésta casa estaban colgadas en la pared de la entrada de mi apartamento "de soltero", o de "casado sin compromisos", por lo que era imposible que pudiera encontrarlas ahí dentro.

—Vaya, qué despiste —dije al fin, llamando al timbre y esperando que no se notara que estaba mintiendo—. He debido olvidarme las llaves.

—Qué cabeza la tuya —comentó Ron con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. Menos mal que tienes a mi hermana para que te cuide…

—Sí… Menos mal… —dije con un hilo de voz.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió.  
Ginny se quedó clavada en el suelo, perpleja al encontrarnos a los dos en el umbral de la puerta sin previo aviso.

—Oye, parece que ha visto un fantasma —comentó Ron por lo bajo.

—Hola cariño —dije, acercándome a ella y dándole un beso superficial y torpe en los labios—. Ron ha querido pasarse a saludar, ¿qué hay de comer?

—Nada —contestó ella, todavía un tanto sorprendida—. Quiero decir… He estado adelantando cosas del trabajo y se me ha quemado la comida…

Miré a mi esposa. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no era verdad. Seguramente ella y la niña ya hubieran almorzado. Obviamente, no esperaba que me presentara allí así, por las buenas.

—¿Y no le has hecho cualquier otra cosa a tu marido, que viene cansado de trabajar? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

—No —respondió ella, tajante—. Yo también trabajo, así que si mi marido quiere comer, puede hacerse la comida él mismo.

—De hecho hoy me apetecía un sándwich de jamón y queso —comenté, intentando calmar los ánimos—. ¿Quieres otro, Ron?

—Suena bien —aceptó.

—¡Papi! —mi cara se iluminó cuando escuché a Lily bajar las escaleras a todo correr para lanzarse a mis brazos.

—¿Cómo está la niña de mis ojos? —exclamé cuando la alcé, apreciando una bonita e inocente sonrisa en sus labios.

—Qué envidia, Hugo no aparta la vista de sus videojuegos cuando llego a casa. Esos malditos aparatos muggles… Deberíamos prohibirle que juegue con ellos.

Le di un beso a mi hija antes de dejarla en el suelo.

—Hola tío Ron —dijo con alegría.

—Hola preciosa. Dale un beso a tu tío, ¿no? Hay que ver cuánto has crecido, niña.

—Estaré arriba —espetó entonces Ginny, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de malas maneras.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Ron, receloso.

—Debe haber tenido un mal día en el trabajo —supuse—. Se estresa mucho cuando no le sale todo como ella quiere.

—¿Qué hay más estresante que investigar y capturar a los Malfoy? —dijo Ron, indignado.

Después de comer, Ron y yo nos dejamos caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, donde se nos unió Lily y su muñeca de trapo a la que había llamado Anna.  
Ambos suspiramos mientras dejábamos a nuestros cuerpos reposar un momento de todo el estrés al que estábamos expuestos. Mi hija se recostó junto a mí, y muy despacio, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Rodeé su pequeño cuerpo con mi brazo y dejé que se durmiera allí, sobre mi corazón. Me tomé un segundo para observar su cabellera, pelirroja como la del hombre que empezaba a roncar levemente a mi derecha. Cuánto se parecía a su madre. La quería incluso más por ese pequeño detalle. No podía evitar sentir una leve melancolía al pararme a apreciar las pecas del rostro adormilado de mi niña. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado en vela contando las pecas de su madre? Ya fuera las de la cara, las del cuello, las del pecho o la espalda… ¿Cuántas veces me había perdido en ellas después de hacer el amor? ¿Después de cada pelea? ¿Después de cada reconciliación? Ginny era eso, la guerra. Ginny era la tormenta necesaria para la llegada de la calma. Ella era la bestia que debía ser domada, la marea, el agua que escapa entre tus dedos.  
Ella siempre había tenido el carácter que a mí me faltaba, y hasta que nacieron mis hijos, había sido lo más importante de mi vida. ¿Qué nos había pasado? ¿Qué sería de mí si decidiera que quiere el divorcio? ¿Habría algo más después de ella?  
De momento, con mi hija recostada en mi regazo, no podía ni quería pensar en ello. Simplemente permití a mis ojos cerrarse un instante, y a mi cerebro desconectar de las preocupaciones que le perturbaban.

. . .

La mañana siguiente, Ron volvió a llegar quince minutos tarde al trabajo. Sin embargo, aquel día no me dio ningún tipo de explicación, y yo no me molesté en pedírsela. Sabía que su retraso se debía a haber pasado la primera noche fuera de su casa, lejos de Hermione y su hijo.  
Lo sabía, porque yo también había pasado por eso. En este tipo de separaciones, los que salíamos perdiendo éramos nosotros, los padres. Y eso dolía. El hecho de no poder despertarte junto a tu mujer ni darle un beso a tu hija mientras duerme antes de irte a trabajar… Era una penitencia que llevaba en secreto pero que me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Has avanzado algo? —preguntó Ron, sumido en sus propias investigaciones.

—Algo —mentí. Me erguí en la silla y me acerqué más al escritorio, dispuesto a olvidarme de todos mis problemas y ponerme a trabajar—. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que he encontrado información importante sobre la madre. Estoy tras sus pasos, muy cerca… Sólo espero que no se me escape.

Los días siguientes, Ron y yo nos sumergimos de lleno en nuestro trabajo. La mayoría de veces nos quedábamos a hacer horas extra, ya que ninguno de los dos quería "volver a casa"… A una casa vacía donde no te espera tu hija para saltar a tus brazos ni tu mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Ron no hacía otra cosa que agradecerme el hecho de que me quedara con él hasta bien tarde. No sabía que yo tampoco tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

En todas las horas dedicadas al caso "Malfoy" había descubierto que se le había visto hacía muy poco por un barrio de Londres, por lo que me puse a investigar como loco a quién podría haber ido a ver… ¿Quién era tan importante para que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy pusiera en peligro su tan querida piel de serpiente? ¿Habría ido a visitar a su padre? Siendo realista, no me imaginaba a Lucius Malfoy escondiéndose en el mundo muggle, atestado de gente no mágica, donde se puede saber con facilidad quién ha hecho magia, dónde y cuándo.  
Escribí en el papel el nombre del padre entre interrogaciones y lo rodeé con rotulador rojo para ponerme con ello más tarde. Quería pensar en algo más sensato, aunque no quería descartar ninguna posibilidad. Estaba claro que Draco no se arriesgaría a ser visto por Londres si no tuviera una buena razón, pero ¿qué?, ¿quién?, ¿un familiar? No, me constaba que los únicos Malfoy en Reino Unido eran él y sus padres. ¿Una novia?  
Como un relámpago, una idea iluminó mi mente a la velocidad de la luz.  
¿Y si…?

—Ahora vuelvo —dije, levantándome de un salto de la silla. Ron asintió sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

Salí de nuestro pequeño despacho y caminé por aquel pasillo vacío y silencioso. Giré a la derecha. De repente, ante la perspectiva de estar en lo cierto, empecé a impacientarme por llegar, así que incrementé la velocidad. Volví a girar al final del pasillo, esta vez a la izquierda. A cada paso que daba, mi ocurrencia cobraba más y más sentido, y la idea de poder dar con el sujeto al que investigaba me proporcionaba una sensación de adrenalina similar a volar sobre los lomos de un hipogrifo o un dragón.  
Al llegar a mi destino, me quedé muy quieto delante de la puerta para que ésta me escaneara, me reconociera como un trabajador del Ministerio de Magia y me dejara pasar al interior de aquella enorme sala llena de estanterías con miles de documentos oficiales.

Caminé por entre ellas con paso firme y decidido, buscando la carpeta que me hacía falta.

—Hogwarts… Hogwarts… ¡Hogwarts! Aquí está —dije para mí mismo al encontrar la sección "Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería", después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

Hojeé las estanterías de arriba abajo, pero no di con lo que estaba buscando. Refunfuñé mientras me sacaba la varita del interior de la chaqueta.

—Accio documentos de Hogwarts de Pansy Parkinson.

Una pila de carpetas pareció empezar a moverse de repente, y aprecié cómo la que estaba abajo del todo intentaba librarse del peso de las otras. Cuando consiguió zafarse y salió disparada hacia mi posición, la cogí con la mano libre, y tras guardar la varita, empecé a hojear su contenido.  
Había información de toda su trayectoria escolar. Estaban sus notas de los trabajos de todas las asignaturas, sus calificaciones en los exámenes ordinarios y en los TIMOS. También constaban las faltas, los retrasos… Cuántos puntos había hecho ganar a su casa y cuántos le había hecho perder…  
Seguí hojeando, sintiendo cómo mi curiosidad iba aumentando a medida que descubría todas esas cosas sobre ella. Tal eran mis ganas de saber más y más sobre aquella extraña y reservada chica de Slytherin, que no me molesté ni en volver al despacho. Me quedé allí clavado, pasando las hojas e inspeccionando cada palabra de su expediente, que al parecer había sido excelente en todos los sentidos.  
Cuando llegué al final, casi me sentí estúpido por haber pensado que un documento oficial como aquel podía incluir lo que yo estaba buscando: Los líos amorosos de la susodicha. Sin embargo, yo sabía perfectamente que Pansy había sido novia de Draco Malfoy en nuestros años en Hogwarts, por lo que no dejé que ese pequeño detalle frenase mis intentos de dar con él.

Dejé la carpeta sobre una pila de ellas y volví a pasearme por la estancia, ahora en busca de la sección "Registro oficial de brujas y magos". Esta vez me costó menos trabajo dar con ella, pues había tenido que consultar mil y un datos de muchas, muchísimas personas, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando como auror. Era una sección a la que acostumbraba a ir casi a diario.

Después de volver a usar "Accio" y de pillar al vuelo otra carpeta con su nombre en la portada, volví sobre mis pasos, y al llegar al despacho, despejé el escritorio de todos los papeles que había sobre él. Me senté, me arrimé a él y puse la carpeta de Pansy con sumo cuidado en el centro. La abrí y fui directamente al apartado que rezaba "contacto". Mis ojos vagaron por el papel hasta dar con la última dirección que había sido apuntada como lugar de residencia. ¿Beak Street? Mi mente se quedó divagando unos segundos… ¿Qué hacía Pansy en Londres? ¿Cómo es que ahora vivía en el centro de la ciudad?  
Rápidamente cogí un post-it y escribí aquella dirección. Tenía la sensación de que no había sido una coincidencia el hecho de que Draco hubiera sido visto en Londres y que Pansy se hubiera mudado hacía relativamente poco.

Me levanté y me puse la chaqueta, sintiendo cómo la excitación iba apoderándose de mí poco a poco.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Ron mientras me metía el post-it en el bolsillo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Draco había sido visto por Londres? —mi amigo asintió con curiosidad—. Pansy Parkinson vive ahora aquí.

—¿En Londres? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si me hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente—. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Eso es lo que voy a descubrir —respondí—. Vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

—Te acompaño —dijo él mientras se levantaba rápidamente y me seguía por los pasillos.

Si algo había aprendido de mi trabajo de auror, era que no podías confiar en nadie. Por lo general, había muchos que intentarían engañarte o darte información falsa acerca de los sospechosos. Ahí residía la dificultad de todo aquello. Debía saber cuándo se me mentía y cuándo se me decía la verdad. Tenía que leer entre líneas, y estudiar con detalle las expresiones y gestos de los que interrogaba.  
Además, había descubierto que el factor sorpresa era de vital importancia a la hora de pillar a alguien con las manos en la masa. Si requerías de la información que pudiera tener una persona, debías presentarte en su casa sin previo aviso, sin darle la oportunidad de inventar una historia o avisar al investigado.

Así que ahí estaba Ron, cubriéndome para que yo pudiera abrir con mi varita la puerta del portal donde vivía Pansy.  
Me saqué el post-it del bolsillo para comprobar el piso. Segundo B. Subimos las escaleras y nos plantamos en su puerta, llamando repetidas veces al timbre del piso de una Slytherin que parecía no querer abrirnos.

—¿Echo la puerta abajo? —preguntó Ron, después de unos minutos.

En ese instante, un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas nos hizo girarnos, sobresaltados.

—¿Por qué motivo vas a echar _mi puerta_ abajo? —preguntó Pansy, que se quedó tan sorprendida de vernos allí como nosotros.

—Porque no abrías… —respondió Ron, a mi lado.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que abriera, estúpido? ¿No acabas de ver que no estaba en casa? —espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesitaríamos hacerte unas preguntas —apunté, antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca para rechistar.

Pansy me miró, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—¿A mí? —terció, algo desconfiada—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Podemos pasar?

Ella se quedó sopesando mi pregunta unos segundos, mirándonos a ambos intermitentemente. Luego, nos hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, dejándonos pasar.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —quiso saber, cuando cerró la puerta tras Ron.

—Creemos que sabes dónde se encuentra Draco Malfoy —dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo y abrió ligeramente la boca, extrañada. Luego, su expresión se relajó y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo, secándose una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos debido a aquel repentino ataque de risa—. Seguidme, vamos al salón.

Ron y yo nos miramos mientras la seguíamos por aquel pasillo de paredes beis. A juzgar por nuestro semblante, ninguno entendía aquella reacción.

—¡Greta! —gritó Pansy de repente, entrando en la nueva habitación y sentándose en un sillón—. Poneos cómodos —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que tomáramos asiento en el sofá marrón frente a ella, el cual tenía unos mullidos cojines blancos que hacían juego con el resto del mobiliario de la estancia.

Ron y yo nos sentamos en el preciso instante en el que apareció una elfina doméstica por la puerta.

—¿La ama ha llamado a Greta? ¿Qué desea la ama que Greta haga por ella?

—Prepara té —pidió Pansy—. ¿Está bien, o queréis otra cosa? —dijo, girándose hacia nosotros.

—Té está bien, gracias —respondí un tanto nervioso, deseando empezar a interrogarla cuanto antes. La elfina salió a toda prisa de la habitación, y yo aproveché para empezar—. El motivo de que nos encontremos aquí es porque la justicia mágica nos exige llevar a Draco Malfoy ante el jefe del Wizengamot para que sea juzgado por sus delitos.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? —preguntó ella, suspicaz.

—Tenemos constancia de que se le ha visto hace poco por Londres, así que pensamos que quizá tú sabrías algo —comentó Ron.

—Está claro que él no se dejaría ver si no fuera por algo importante… Por algo, o por alguien —puntualicé, observando puntillosamente su expresión.

—¿Debo sentirme halagada? —preguntó, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos Pansy, sabemos que sabes algo —presionó Ron, inclinándose hacia ella para intentar intimidarla—. ¿Por qué te has mudado a Londres?

—Pensé que esto se trataba de Draco, no de mí —terció la morena, desviando los ojos de mi amigo hasta dar conmigo—. Dime, niño-que-vivió… ¿Estoy obligada a responder preguntas sobre mi vida personal, a pesar de no tener cuentas pendientes con la ley?

Esa mujer se las sabía todas, lo supe por la intensidad de su mirada.

—No. No tienes por qué. Sin embargo… Si considero que es importante para la investigación, puedo pedir una orden.

Greta entró en la sala con una bandeja más grande que ella, cargando una tetera blanca con pequeños puntos rosa claro y tres tazas, con sus respectivos platos y cucharas, y la dejó en una mesita de cristal que había entre el sillón y el sofá.

—Está bien —comentó ella mientras servía el té y nos pasaba las tazas—. Entonces, volved con esa orden y responderé todas esas preguntas que os rondan la cabeza sobre mí. ¿Azúcar?

Ambos nos quedamos callados, observando a aquella mujer que acababa de ganarnos tiempo… Ese tiempo que jugaba en nuestra contra.

—¿No? —dijo, y acto seguido se echó dos cucharadas hasta arriba.

—¿Dónde se esconde Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Ron directamente.

—Eres muy poco agudo para ser auror, Weasley.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que creía que se exigía un mínimo de perspicacia para entrar en la Escuela de Aurores —respondió, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Por favor, responde a la pregunta de mi compañero —le pedí, sin entender qué quería decir con sus comentarios.

Pansy me miró de nuevo, clavando en mí sus ojos verdes, que tanto juego habían hecho con su túnica en Hogwarts.

—No lo sé —confesó.

—¿No te ha revelado su escondite?

—No.

—¿Pero es cierto que ha venido a verte?

—Es cierto que ha venido, pero no a verme precisamente _a mí_ —contestó ella de la manera más despreocupada posible.

—¿Puedes ser más clara?

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Potter? —preguntó entonces, dejando con suavidad la taza en el plato y entrecerrando de nuevo los ojos.

—¿Ha estado Draco Malfoy en esta casa?

—Así es.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—He perdido la cuenta, compañero.

Resoplé. Aquello no iba a ninguna parte.

—¿Y de qué habéis hablado cuando ha venido? ¿Qué puedes decirnos que ayude a la investigación?

—No puedo deciros nada —Ron apretó los labios a mi lado, conteniéndose mucho para no decir algo fuera de tono. Ella lo miró, y con una sonrisa, prosiguió—. No puedo deciros nada, porque yo no estaba aquí. Cuando me contactó, lo único que me dijo fue, textualmente, "necesito tu casa".

—¿Me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy te pidió que le dejaras tu casa y te fueras? —pregunté, perplejo.

—¡15 puntos para Gryffindor! —respondió ella, sarcástica.

—¿Estaba la elfina en casa en sus visitas? —preguntó Ron, mirando de un lado a otro de repente, como si pretendiera encontrar alguna pista sobre el caso en la decoración de la habitación.

—Le ordenaba desaparecerse antes de que viniera. Draco no quería testigos —Pansy miró de soslayo a mi amigo, que parecía batirse en duelo con sus ganas de levantarse y empezar a inspeccionar cada rincón de la casa—. No podéis examinar mi casa sin otra orden, ¿verdad?

Resignado, asentí.

—Qué lástima que hayáis venido para nada —espetó ella, dejando su taza vacía en la mesita que había entre nosotros—. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿necesitáis algo más?


	2. Lencería

**Capítulo 2: Lencería**

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, llamé a la puerta del jefe con los nudillos. Casi no había pegado ojo la noche anterior pensando en que había algo en este caso que se escapaba a mi entendimiento. Estaba seguro de que lo había tenido en las narices, pero no había sido capaz de verlo… Había algo en las palabras de Pansy que me hacían pensar que ya había dicho algo, aunque ni Ron ni yo hubiéramos sido capaces de saber el qué.

—Adelante.

Abrí la puerta, y después de dar los buenos días, tomé asiento frente al escritorio del jefe.

—¿Y esa cara? —preguntó él—. ¿No vendrá a decirme que renuncia al caso?

—No, no —me apresuré a decir—. Vengo porque necesito dos órdenes.

El jefe se recostó en el asiento y posó sus ojos en mí, instándome de manera silenciosa a contarle más.

—Bueno… Resulta que hemos descubierto que Draco ha estado en Londres hará aproximadamente un mes. Cuando fui a comprobar los datos de una antigua novia suya, Pansy Parkinson, vi que se había mudado aquí hace relativamente poco, así que Ron y yo fuimos a su casa para sacarle información —mi jefe me miraba impasible, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Resulta que sabe más de lo que cuenta, y no nos quiso explicar por qué se había mudado a la ciudad. Sin embargo, sí que nos reveló algún que otro dato interesante, sin duda…

—Qué dato, Potter —me urgió.

—Draco ha estado en su casa repetidas veces…

—¿Cuántas? —me cortó, demasiado entusiasmado con la noticia.

—Eso tampoco nos lo dijo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué os dijo? —preguntó, algo molesto.

—Que le había pedido las llaves de su casa. Al parecer, ella nunca estuvo presente en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo allí. Ni ella ni su elfina.

—De acuerdo, entonces necesita una orden para interrogarla sobre los motivos que la llevaron a residir en Londres, así como una que te permita inspeccionar su casa en busca de pruebas —comentó él, asintiendo ante la cantidad de información que había conseguido reunir.

—Así es —respondí, satisfecho.

—La primera la tendrá hoy mismo, la segunda tardará, al menos, un día más.

—Está bien, señor, al menos hemos avanzado algo.

—Sin duda. Usted y Ronald Weasley están haciendo un gran trabajo, debo admitir. Hace unos minutos que he firmado su permiso para iniciar una misión en solitario en España —mi jefe levantó un par de papeles sobre su escritorio antes de dar con el que buscaba

—Perdone… —dije, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Yo no he pedido ningún permiso de misión.

—No, usted no. Me refiero a Weasley. Va a verlo ahora, ¿no?

El jefe se me quedó mirando unos segundos ante mi falta de respuesta, con el brazo estirado y el papel en la mano.

—Eso… Eso creo —conseguí titubear.

—Pues hágame el favor de darle esto —añadió, agitando el folio con su firma en la parte posterior del mismo y la marca de sello del Departamento de Aurores.

No fui capaz de decir nada más. Lo cogí, levantándome al mismo tiempo y saliendo por la puerta. ¿Una misión en solitario? ¿En España? ¿Cómo es que no me había comentado nada?

Al llegar a nuestro pequeño despacho, Ron ya estaba allí, sumido en sus propias investigaciones sobre Narcissa. Me acerqué a su mesa y dejé caer el folio ante sus narices, sin mediar palabra. Me volví hacia mi asiento, me quité la chaqueta, la puse en el respaldo y me senté.

Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca y romper el rotundo y pesado silencio que se había instaurado de repente entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Me sentí engañado, traicionado, pisoteado. ¿No se suponía que los amigos se contaban las cosas? Tal vez no aquellas referentes a la vida en pareja, pero sí cosas de tal magnitud como el inicio de una misión en el extranjero. Ron y yo siempre habíamos ido juntos a las misiones, ¿es que acaso dudaba de mí? ¿Creía de verdad que podría hacerlo sólo? ¿Por qué cojones no lo había siquiera mencionado?

—Iba a decírtelo —se excusó él, unos minutos más tarde.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije con incredulidad—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras allí?

—Surgió de repente, ¿vale? —respondió él, subiendo el tono de voz, y mirándome como si le hubiera insultado gravemente—. Anoche encontré una pista sobre ella. Está en España, me lo han confirmado. No dudé en mandarle un mensaje de texto al jefe con esos endemoniados cacharros con teclas, además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiera llegado a él o al incompetente del despacho nueve, ya sabes que no soy bueno en cosas muggles. Sentí la urgencia de aprovechar la oportunidad e irme de aquí. Necesito irme lejos, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —exclamó, cogiendo bruscamente el folio y alzándolo a la altura de su cabeza—. Esto va a ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, a despejarme la mente. Es obvio que voy a estar trabajando, pero no será en este despacho de mierda, sentado en esta silla de mierda, para luego irme a ese apartamento de mierda en el que tengo que dormir todos los días sin sentir a mi mujer al otro lado de la cama.

Sentí cómo un enfado irracional inundaba cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, haciéndome contener un estremecimiento.

—Se te ha olvidado una cosa entre "silla de mierda" y "apartamento de mierda" —espeté.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber él, visiblemente molesto.

—De tu compañero de mierda —escupí las palabras sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias. Yo también lo estaba pasando mal, pero no por ello cogía el camino y me largaba a la primera de cambio. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué me sorprendía. Ron siempre había sido así, huía de los problemas, rehusaba enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

Ignoré la vocecilla interna que me decía que, si estaba tan molesto, era porque en realidad yo también hubiera querido tener esa oportunidad de irme.

—Eres imbécil —dijo él, hastiado.

En ese preciso momento, un papel entró volando por la puerta y se estampó en mi cara. Furioso, lo cogí y lo leí por encima. Volví a levantarme de la silla, a ponerme la chaqueta y a disponerme a salir, pero cuando llegué a la altura de la puerta, me volví para responderle:

—Pero soy un imbécil con familia.

Ron lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un pesado pisapapeles hacia mi cabeza, pero conseguí sortearlo y salir por la puerta justo a tiempo, estampándose éste en la pared.

Con la autorización del máximo representante del Wizengammot para interrogar a Pansy sobre su vida privada en la mano, me apresuré a salir del Ministerio de Magia cuanto antes. Miré el reloj de muñeca de la mano libre. Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana, así que probablemente la pillaría en casa.

Durante todo el camino dirección a casa de la Slytherin, intenté concentrarme en el gélido y frío viento de Londres que me pegaba en la cara, con el fin de no pensar en las palabras que, por despecho, le había dedicado a mi amigo... Pero la culpa que empezaba a sentir por dentro era más fuerte que todo lo que me rodeaba. ¿Había sido demasiado brusco? ¿Demasiado duro, quizás? Aunque yo también estuviera en su situación desde mucho antes que él, había dejado escapar esa hiriente frase porque sabía que él pensaba que mi vida familiar era perfecta.

Empezaba a sentirme miserable.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre mi cabeza, por lo que aceleré el paso. Llegué al portal de Pansy y miré los botones del porterillo… Había siete pisos, con seis letras en cada uno. Sabía que vivía en el segundo, ¿pero el segundo A? ¿El segundo B, C, D? ¿O tal vez fuera el E, o el F? Realmente no estaba de humor para ir probando uno por uno. Saqué disimuladamente mi varita del interior de la chaqueta y abrí la puerta con Alohomora. Por suerte, recordaba la puerta que Ron estuvo a punto de echar abajo el día anterior. Miré la letra sobre la misma. B, Segundo B. Llamé al timbre y esperé varios segundos a que abriera. No lo hizo. Volví a llamar, esta vez dejándolo pulsado un poco más. Seguí plantado frente a la puerta. Si era cierto que Pansy vivía aquí, era muy raro que no estuviera en casa tan temprano. Pulsé de nuevo, repetidas veces. Creí escuchar a alguien dentro, por lo que agucé el oído.

—¡Joder, ya va!

Unos segundos más tarde, una Pansy en lencería blanca _muy fina_ abrió la puerta.

—¿Potter? —casi escupió mi apellido, indignada. Me obligué a mirarla a la cara, aunque mis ojos amenazaban con desviarse un poco más abajo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la mirada cansada. Se volvió para mirar un pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de la entrada—. ¿Qué coño haces llamando a mi puerta a estas horas?

Alcé la mano con el permiso que recientemente había obtenido, a modo de respuesta.  
Pansy dio un sonoro resoplido antes de apartarse y dejarme entrar.

—Ya sabes el camino —se limitó a decir, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la sala de estar, antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en otro pasillo de aquel apartamento.

No pude evitar girarme. Fue algo instintivo, tal vez por la falta de sexo o porque la endemoniada tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Mis ojos volaron hasta su figura, la cual contoneaba con cada paso. Esa lencería se pegaba a su cuerpo, resaltando cada curva y contrastando con su pelo del color del azabache. La forma en que caminaba era casi adictiva. Sus caderas parecían haber sido esculpidas por el mismísimo Merlín.

Casi me sentí mal por permitirme mirarle el trasero.

Ella giró a la izquierda y entró en una habitación, desapareciendo de mi vista, por lo que me dispuse a dirigirme a la estancia donde habíamos hablado el día anterior, pero una pequeña figura a mi lado casi me hace tropezar.

—¿Qué quiere tomar el invitado de la ama? —preguntó la elfina, Greta.

La miré con suspicacia, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

—Desde que Greta estuvo totalmente segura de que usted no era un muggle, señor —respondió ella—. Pero Greta no lo culpa, Greta también piensa que la ama es muy bella.

—¿Y qué tal si hacemos como que esto no ha pasado? —casi imploré, intentando mantenerme firme.

—Greta lo siente mucho señor, pero Greta sólo le debe fidelidad a la señora Parkinson —dijo, y luego añadió—. ¿Le apetece un té? Greta puede preparar té con pastas. Greta puede preparar cualquier tipo de desayuno para los señores.

—Prepara café, Greta, gracias —ordené. Más le valía a Pansy estar despierta para contestar a mis preguntas.

Me senté en el mismo lado del sofá en el que estuve sentado un día antes, y esperé pacientemente, repasando mentalmente toda la información que debía conseguir sonsacarle.

—Este tema corre prisa, por lo que veo —dijo Pansy unos segundos más tarde, entrando por la puerta y sentándose en el sillón frente al sofá.

Se había puesto una especie de bata de seda negra que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Entrecruzada sobre su pecho, dejaba al descubierto un escote en forma de V y se agarraba a su cintura con una cinta del mismo color, atada en un lazo. Al final de las mangas, un encaje delicadísimo acariciaba sus manos.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mi estupor de repente, y mis ojos volaron a su rostro. Me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y arrogancia.

Maldita sea, me había quedado mirando la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera parcialmente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, empezando a impacientarse.

—Sí —respondí, tratando de recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí—. ¿Por qué vives aquí? —solté de golpe, aún un tanto avergonzado.

—Mi madre ha muerto —dijo, levantando una mano para que no la interrumpiera, ante mi intención de abrir la boca para presentarle mis condolencias—. No había nada más que me ligara al mundo mágico. Eso es todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has renunciado a tu condición de bruja? —quise saber, bastante sorprendido.

—No. No es que alguien pueda renunciar a eso. Tampoco puedes repudiar la sangre que corre por tus venas, no. Es algo con lo que naces y con lo que tienes que vivir —comentó, segura de sí misma—. Sigo haciendo magia, por supuesto, pero no quiero vivir allí donde no se me quiere.

—¿No te sientes aceptada por la comunidad mágica?

Greta entró en la habitación y nos sirvió una taza de café a cada uno. Luego, sin mediar palabra, volvió sobre sus pasos. Pansy la observó hasta que salió por la puerta, y después volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí.

—¿Cómo se puede aceptar que una hija de mortífagos viva cerca de tus hijos? —preguntó, audaz.

—Ambos demostraron con pruebas y testigos estar bajo la maldición Imperio —señalé. Estaba al tanto de todos los juicios de mortífagos, de cada condena y de cada impunidad, como había sido el caso de sus padres.

Pansy cruzó las piernas, y por una milésima de segundo pude distinguir su muslo izquierdo.

—Una vez que la sociedad ha juzgado anticipadamente a alguien, creando una imagen falsa de la misma y provocando el miedo en la población, ni un estúpido papel firmado por la máxima autoridad mágica consigue cambiar de opinión a tantas personas. El daño ya está hecho.

Realmente no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta. ¿Me estaría contando la verdad? Había tenido tiempo para inventar una excusa creíble, así que tendría que comprobarlo después.

—¿Y qué puedes contarme de Draco Malfoy? —pregunté, consiguiendo mirarla fijamente a los ojos, aunque fuera una tarea más que difícil.

—De él conozco desde su grupo sanguíneo hasta su Patronus, si fueras un poco más específico sería estupendo —terció, con una mirada impasible.

Dejé escapar un leve resoplido mientras intentaba concentrarme.

—Vale, entonces, cuéntame… ¿Seguís siendo pareja?

Ella bufó.

—Estuvimos saliendo dos años, hasta sexto. Desde entonces sólo somos amigos.

—Muy buenos amigos —puntualicé.

—Muy _buenísimos_ amigos —respondió, fulminándome con la mirada.

Aparté los ojos de ella y, confundido, miré el oscuro líquido de la taza de porcelana que sostenía entre mis manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Me tomé unos segundos antes de volver a encararla.

—¿Te ha contado por qué ha vuelto a Londres? —conseguí decir, al fin.

—No.

—¿Sabes si sigue aquí?

—Tampoco lo sé. Nuestra comunicación es muy limitada, aunque supongo que si estuviera aquí se habría encargado de buscar su propia casa, en vez de pedirme la mía cada dos por tres, ¿no crees?

¿Por qué parecía que era ella la que me estaba haciendo el trabajo?

—Claro, ¿te ha comentado qué hace aquí? —pregunté, desviando los ojos a distintos puntos de la estancia.

—Ya respondí esa pregunta.

Tenía que llevar aquella conversación por otro camino, de lo contrario, no conseguiría mucho más que ayer.

—¿Notas algún desperfecto, algo que no esté en su sitio… cada vez que te pide que te le dejes a solas en tu casa?

Pansy soltó una risita que intentó disimular con una de sus finas y delicadas manos.

Arqueé una ceja, examinando su reacción. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

—Disculpa —dijo, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Se irguió en el asiento y bebió un poco de café, todavía con una expresión divertida en el semblante—. Digamos que cada vez que viene me destroza la casa.

—¿Y eso es divertido?

—Lo divertido es estar hablando de ello contigo —respondió, secándose los labios con una servilleta bordada—. ¿Weasley no viene hoy?

—No —dije, cortante, intentando obviar que había mencionado a Ron—. Mira, Pansy… Sólo estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo, ¿por qué no me ayudas y acabamos con esto cuanto antes?

—¿Quieres saber qué rompió la última vez?

—Por favor.

Pansy se levantó, esforzándose por no reír. Se acercó a uno de los muebles de la habitación y abrió el cajón de en medio, sacando una pequeña nota. Se acercó a mí y me la tendió.

—Toma, he hecho una lista para que me lo pague.

Cogí aquella nota como si se tratara de un bien extremadamente preciado, y por un momento olvidé que Pansy estaba a mi lado, cubriendo aquella lencería blanca con tan solo una fina bata negra.

Leí las palabras de aquella lista un par de veces.

 _-Jarrón de porcelana china._

 _-Vasija perteneciente a mi familia desde 1740._

 _-Florero de diseño._

 _-Mesita del té._

 _-Cabecero de la cama._

 _-Dos almohadas de plumas._

—¿Qué interés podría tener en estas cosas? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Yo creo que precisamente le importaban bien poco —apuntó ella, levemente molesta.

—¿Rompe tus cosas desde el primer día que vino?

—Así es.

—¿Le has preguntado alguna vez por qué lo hace?

—No.

—Esto no me cuadra, Parkinson —dije, dejando la taza en la mesa y levantándome del sofá. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron a muy poca distancia el uno del otro—. Malfoy te pide tu casa en repetidas ocasiones, te exige que te vayas, la pone patas arriba, ¿y tú ni siquiera te molestas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me meto en sus asuntos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo suele estar?

—Depende de la prisa que tenga… Entre una a cuatro horas, más o menos.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y le hice una foto a la nota. Luego, extendí la mano y se la devolví.  
La sorteé y salí de la habitación, con la sensación de no haber adelantado nada.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella, siguiéndome.

—Así es.

—¿Y para esto me has despertado?

Me giré tan rápido que hice que se chocara contra mi cuerpo, abriéndosele la bata levemente y dejando al descubierto un poco más de escote.

Ella se separó de mí lo suficiente como para cortar el contacto físico, pero no para dejar de sentir su proximidad.

La miré a los ojos tan pronto como me di cuenta de que me había quedado absorto mirando su cuerpo. Ella me devolvía la mirada, un tanto confundida. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? Recordé que mi intención había sido la de rechistar, pero después de aquello sólo pude volverme, alcanzar la puerta tan pronto como pude y salir de allí sin mirar atrás.

Aquel día no pude volver a la oficina por varios motivos.

Primero, porque no tenía ganas de ver a Ron de nuevo. Merlín sabía lo que podría haberme hecho si aparecía por allí a las pocas horas de nuestra pequeña discusión. Ya me había lanzado un pisapapeles, lo próximo sería el escritorio entero. Además, todavía seguía molesto por el hecho de que no me hubiera contado que pretendía irse a una misión en solitario.

Segundo, porque la poca información que había obtenido del interrogatorio con Parkinson había sido escueta, y había conseguido que me quebrara la cabeza pensando un motivo por el que Malfoy necesitaría su casa. Tampoco entendía lo que le llevaba a romper las cosas de su ex.

Y tercero, porque aquel breve contacto físico que había tenido con Pansy había sido total y absolutamente desconcertante. Me había sentido bajo el efecto de un hechizo aturdidor imaginario. Y no sabía lo que significaba eso.

Por primera vez en mi carrera laboral había decidido tomarme el día libre. Y no me sentí culpable por ello.

El resto de la mañana estuve en una cafetería cercana al piso de la Slytherin, intentando poner en orden mis ideas entre bocado y bocado. Aquella tostada con mermelada de frambuesa me estaba sabiendo a gloria.

Por la tarde, caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad. Simplemente me permití un tiempo para mí. Necesitaba desconectar, aunque sólo fuera unas horas. El frescor del aire en la cara me dejó olvidarme de esa sensación de que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda que ocupaba mis días desde que Ginny me dijo que no podía más.

Pero a la noche, las abrasadoras gotas de agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y el ambiente caldeado del baño se encargaron de recordármelo de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Ya ni siquiera hablábamos. Cuando llamaba para hablar con Lily y veía que era yo quien llamaba, ni se molestaba en descolgar, sino que directamente le daba el móvil a la niña. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho como para merecer ese desprecio? Por Merlín, ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué parecía odiarme tanto!

Me froté la cara con las manos, intentando quitarme ese tema de la cabeza.

En su lugar apareció Pansy, en lencería.

—Maldita sea —gruñí por lo bajo.

Cogí la toalla y me envolví el cuerpo con ella, saliendo de la ducha.  
Me acostaría en cuanto me secara. No quería pensar más aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron ya no estaba tras su escritorio. En cierto modo, fue un alivio no tener que verlo.

Sobre las doce de la mañana, otro papel entró volando en la habitación. Conseguí cogerlo antes de que se estampara en mi cara, como el anterior. Lo leí por encima, así como la nota que había pegada en un post-it.

 _"Aquí tienes la orden de registro. Necesito que me envíes un informe de cómo va la investigación antes de mañana a las 11 a.m."_

Me levanté de inmediato y me puse en marcha. Era el permiso del Ministerio para registrar la casa de Pansy en busca de pruebas.

—Ya puedo decirte que no vas a encontrar gran cosa —dijo ella con aburrimiento cuando me abrió la puerta y le mostré el papel.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —inquirí, examinando detenidamente su rostro.

—Porque, aparte de todo lo que rompe, nunca he visto nada fuera de lo normal cuando llego a casa.

Aquel día se había dignado en recibirme vestida, cosa que no había pasado por alto.

—¿Has salido? —pregunté.

—Tu comodín de las preguntas personales se acabó ayer, Potter —espetó ella, mirándome con desdén—. Si quieres volver a preguntarme cosas así, trae otra orden.

Yo apreté los labios, tratando de no responder a su provocación y, después de haberme puesto unos guantes de latex, me puse a investigar cada recoveco de su casa. Abrí armarios, cajones, miré debajo de las mesas, de las sillas, dentro de los jarrones, comprobé unas notas que había escrito a mano e incluso leí algunas cartas… Pero no encontré nada que pudiera estar relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

—Te lo dije —comentó ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Me había seguido por toda la casa mientras la inspeccionaba.

—Déjame echar un último vistazo a una habitación —pedí, dirigiéndome hacia ella.

A primera vista no había nada fuera de lugar, pero me había extrañado el hecho de que la cama pareciera haber sido hecha rápidamente… Todo estaba inmaculado y perfecto en aquella casa, menos esa cama, que tenía arrugas a causa de no haber estirado correctamente el edredón.

—¿Quién duerme en esta cama? —pregunté, volviéndome a ella.

—Nadie —respondió.

Pero pude ver en su expresión que no decía toda la verdad.

—No es tu dormitorio.

—No.

—¿Y por qué parece como si hubiera dormido alguien aquí hace poco?

—No tengo ni idea.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me volvía para inspeccionarla más a fondo. Miré el dosel, que estaba doblado… El cabecero, que estaba arañado… Y la almohada, que… Entrecerré los ojos, acercándome más a ella. ¿Un pelo? ¡Un pelo!

Abrí mi maletín con rapidez y cogí unas pinzas y una bolsita de plástico que podía cerrarse herméticamente. Con sumo cuidado cogí el pelo y me volví hacia ella, poniéndoselo a la altura de la cara. Tal y como había pensado, su cabellera, lacia y negra, no tenía nada que ver con aquel pelo castaño y ondulado. Eso, definitivamente, tenía que significar algo. Y el hecho de que no hubiera querido contarme quién dormía ahí lo hacía aún más sospechoso. Así que metí aquel pelo en la bolsita y miré qué hora era. Las tres de la tarde. Ya había pasado mi jornada laboral, y lo cierto era que tenía bastante hambre, por lo que me apresuré a dirigirme a la entrada.

—Muchas gracias por no oponer resistencia —dije, saliendo por la puerta.

—Tienes un permiso, y tampoco tengo nada que ocultar —respondió ella, cerrándome la puerta en las narices, sin darme tiempo a volver a hablar.

Me dirigía al coche cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó en mi bolsillo. Lo abrí y comprobé el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Era Ginny, por lo que casi se me cae el teléfono de la sorpresa. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

 _"Ya que mañana es Sábado y no tiene que ir al colegio, Lily me ha preguntado si puede pasar la noche contigo"_

A pesar de lo escueto del mensaje y de que ni me había escrito un simple "hola" o "adiós", sonreí por la noticia que me daba.

 _"Por supuesto, paso a recogerla a las ocho_ ", escribí.

Realmente tenía ganas de volver a ver a mi hija, por lo que, después de comer en un local de comida rápida, me apresuré a ir a hacer la compra para asegurarme de tener cosas que sabía que le gustaban, como chocolate o zumos. No tenía ni idea de que aquel día resultaría ser el peor de mi vida.


	3. Traicionado

**Aviso : **¡Contenido Lemon!

 **NA :** Bueno, pues con este último capítulo doy por concluida mi participación en el Fest :)

Muchas gracias por leer y, de nuevo, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de la persona que propuso el Prompt. Si no, acepto abucheos por torpe. Ruego abstenerse de lanzar crucios, por favor.

¡Chau!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Traicionado.**

* * *

—¿Quieres que pidamos algo para cenar? —le pregunté a mi hija cuando llegamos a mi apartamento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puede venir la abuela a hacerme empanada de calabaza? —preguntó, inocentemente.

Yo me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—No, la abuela Molly probablemente ya esté durmiendo… Mira, precisamente tengo en la nevera un poco de empanada de atún —dije, abriendo la puerta del frigorífico y sacándola. La puse en un plato y la metí en el microondas, acercándome a mi hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Luego si quieres podemos ver una película, o jugar con tus muñecas.

A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en un instante, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor con desesperación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quise saber, preocupado.

—Anna… Anna, he olvidado a Anna…

—¿Anna? ¿Tu muñeca?

Ella asintió, derramando un par de lágrimas y empezando a sorber por la nariz.

Suspiré, abriendo la puerta del microondas y sacando la empanada. Me acerqué a ella y le entregué el plato, alborotándole el pelo.

—Vamos a cenar y luego iremos a por tu muñeca.

Yo me calenté la pizza que me sobró el día anterior y ambos terminamos de comer enseguida.  
Me recosté sobre el sofá y exhalé un largo suspiro. Había sido un día agotador… Pero Lily no me dejó descansar.

—¡Vamos a por Anna! —exclamó.

Yo me quedé mirándola mientras bostezaba. De buena gana me hubiera quedado en casa… Pero hacía tiempo que no tenía algo de tiempo para pasar con mi hija, y lo único que quería era que se sintiera a gusto estando con su padre. Así que me levanté, cogí de la mano a mi hija, así como las llaves del coche, y conduje hasta la que había sido mi casa un tiempo atrás.

—Vamos —le dije a Lily, abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche para que saliera.

Metí la llave en la cerradura de casa y abrí la puerta.

Ella entró corriendo y se puso a buscar su muñeca por el salón. Yo me apoyé en la puerta, esperando que Ginny no se molestara por el hecho de que hubiera aparecido por allí sin avisar… Pero pronto divisé algo fuera de lo normal.

Me acerqué a aquella prenda tirada en el suelo, junto a las escaleras, y me agaché a su lado.  
Fruncí el ceño, tomándola entre las manos. Aquella chaqueta de cuero no era mía, y definitivamente no era de mujer.  
Alcé la vista y descubrí algunas prendas más que habían ido dejando caer al suelo a medida que subían las escaleras.

Lily corrió hacia mí, dispuesta a subir al piso de arriba. Yo le corté el paso y ella me miró confundida.

—Voy a buscar en mi habitación —susurró.

—No —dije bruscamente. Luego, traté de suavizar mi voz y continué—. Sigue buscando por aquí, yo la busco por arriba, así acabamos antes.

Ella asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez mirando bajo el sofá.

Subí las escaleras sigilosamente pero con paso firme.  
Esquivé prendas de ropa masculina y otras cuantas bastante conocidas… Como la falda rosa que le regalé el año anterior por su cumpleaños.

Traté de aguzar el oído, sin saber muy bien si quería escuchar algo.  
Llegué al piso de arriba y caminé lentamente por el pequeño pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal, cuya puerta estaba medio encajada, y de donde provenía algún que otro gemido.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía ser… No me podía estar haciendo esto.

Estiré el brazo y apoyé las yemas de mis dedos en la puerta, haciendo presión y abriéndola un poco.

La visión de un hombre de tez oscura sobre mi mujer, haciéndola gemir en mi propia cama, me dio una patada en la boca del estómago. La puerta chirrió levemente y Ginny abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose con los míos. Yo di un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin poder evitar que aquella maldita sensación de traición se agarrara a mi pecho y no me dejara respirar.

Ella se tapó con la sábana y él se apartó, mirándonos a ambos, confundido.

—Maldita perra —susurré, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndome al cuarto de Lily.

—¡Harry, espera! —dijo ella a mis espaldas.

Tragué saliva mientras entraba en la otra habitación y buscaba con la mirada la muñeca de la niña que tanto se parecía a la única mujer que yo había amado.

Ella entró, atándose la bata y agarrándome del brazo.  
Yo hice un gesto y me libré de sus manos de mala manera.

—No me toques —espeté.

Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión rota en el rostro.

—Así que ésta era la razón de tus dudas —dije con voz helada—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Rodeé su cuerpo, cogí la muñeca de mi hija de encima de su cama y salí de allí, apresurándome a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Espera, por favor! —suplicó ella, pisándome los talones.

Lily me estaba esperando abajo. Yo me agaché para cogerla en brazos y me apresuré a llegar a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Hablemos las cosas, Harry, te lo ruego!

Yo me volví para clavar unos fríos y vacíos ojos en los suyos. Vacíos, porque sentía que ya no me quedaba nada. Oscuros, porque acababa de darme de bruces con la realidad.

—Tienes suerte de que esté nuestra hija delante —le dije con dureza antes de girarme para salir por la puerta.

Lily empezó a llorar cuando le puse el cinturón y arranqué el coche, pues tenía edad suficiente para saber que algo no iba bien.

Conduje distraído, sin saber dónde iba. Todavía resonaba en mi mente la infidelidad y el engaño de mi mujer, así como la sensación de gilipollas que no conseguía quitarme de encima. El llanto de mi hija se mezclaba con mis resoplidos y viceversa, y para colmo, se nos unió la lluvia. Activé el limpiaparabrisas de un manotazo, apoyándome a un lado y poniéndome la mano en la frente, secándome el sudor que me había provocado el sofocón del momento. Estaba claro que no podía volver a mi apartamento. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel instante era encerrarme entre esas malditas cuatro paredes…

No, necesitaba despejarme urgentemente. Dar un par de gritos o dejarme los puños contra una pared cualquiera. Sentir la lluvia mojándome la cara, mirar al cielo, aprovechar para que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua rodando por mis mejillas.

Pero Lily seguía ahí, y no quería que me viera en ese estado tan deplorable al que su madre me había empujado. Sin embargo… ¿Dónde podía ir? Ron no estaba en el país, y no podía llegar con la cara desencajada y pedirle a Hermione que cuidara a mi hija mientras yo me iba a darle patadas al mobiliario de la calle. Me haría demasiadas preguntas y yo acabaría mandándole a la mierda a ella también.

Sabía que no tenía otra jodida opción… Así que aparqué a unas calles de su casa, en el primer aparcamiento que vi. Cogí a mi hija de la mano y la arrastré conmigo. Pronto llegamos al portal, el cual abrí con mi varita sin pararme a comprobar que no hubiera nadie mirando.

En ese momento me daba igual todo. Que me mandaran a Azkaban, a ver si la sensación que pudiera sentir allí aliviaba algo el dolor en mi pecho.

Subimos las escaleras y llamé a la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces.

Impaciente. Hastiado.

Ella abrió la puerta cuando llamaba por cuarta vez. Se me quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de abrir la boca, indignada.

—Te has acostumbrado a venir a mi casa a horas bastante inapropiadas, Potter.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Justo después, sus ojos se desviaron de mí hacia mi hija, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Abrió mucho los ojos y me miró con expresión interrogante.

—Necesito que te quedes unas horas con mi hija —dije, empujándola suavemente hacia ella.

Parkinson frunció el ceño, le puso las manos en los hombros, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, y me la devolvió.

—Ni lo sueñes, ¿estás loco?

Yo cerré los ojos, tomando aire por la nariz y soltándola lentamente por la boca. Después de asegurarme de que no iba a perder los estribos de un momento a otro, volví a abrir los ojos.

—Necesito que te quedes unas horas con mi hija —repetí, articulando las palabras poco a poco—. Por favor.

Observé con detenimiento la expresión extrañada de Parkinson, que acabó asintiendo levemente al ver la desesperación en mis ojos.

Yo también asentí, a modo de agradecimiento. Me agaché para besar a mi hija en la mejilla y le pedí que se portara bien.

Me apresuré a salir del portal y me puse a caminar calle abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no ponerme a maldecir en voz alta a esas horas de la noche.  
En lugar de eso le di una patada a una papelera y un disimulado puñetazo a la pared de un edificio.

Deambulé sin rumbo, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras recordaba lo que acababa de presenciar… Qué ruin y miserable traición. Qué manera de tenerme esperando mientras se cansaba del otro… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado haciendo el imbécil?

Estaba empapado de arriba abajo cuando empujé la puerta de un pub oscuro y cochambroso y me senté en la barra.

—¿Qué le pongo, amigo? —preguntó el camarero, un hombre regordete y calvo.

—Lo más fuerte que tenga —respondí, pasándome la mano por el pelo para quitarme el exceso de agua.

—Marchando.

Una mujer se sentó a mi lado cuando llevaba la mitad de la copa. Yo me la terminé de un último trago y la dejé sobre la barra con demasiada fuerza. La mujer me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Mal de amores?

Yo giré la cabeza hacia ella, intentando enfocar los ojos para verla.

Era guapa.  
Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo allí.

Yo asentí con parsimonia y ella sonrió.

—Camarero… —dije con pesadez—. Otra.

Una vez que me terminé el líquido oscuro y fortísimo de aquella otra copa, empecé a dejar de pensar. Los tormentosos recuerdos del pasado se quedaron aparcados en lo más profundo de mi mente, y una neblina en mi memoria me impedía recordar cuántas copas más había bebido después de aquella.  
Lo único que recordaba era que aquella mujer había intentado besarme y que yo la había apartado con una mano. Se había ido indignadísima soltando algún que otro improperio… Pero me era indiferente.

No fui consciente de dónde estaba hasta que no me encontré a mí mismo llamando al timbre de Parkinson… ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido llegar hasta allí? ¿Me había arrastrado? ¿Le había suplicado a alguien que me llevara? Lo cierto era que no me acordaba de nada.  
Giré el torso para comprobar que mi cartera siguiera en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, pero veía tan borroso que terminé rindiéndome, diciéndome a mí mismo que perderla sólo sería un insignificante daño colateral de tantos que vendrían a partir de ahora.

Alguien carraspeó frente a mí, y yo alcé la vista enseguida.  
Parkinson me miraba con una mueca en el rostro.

—Devuélveme a mi hija —conseguí balbucear.

Ella olisqueó un poco y luego me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

—Estás borracho.

—Y vengo a por mi hija —dije mientras asentía.

—No voy a dejar que te lleves a la niña en las condiciones en las que estás —zanjó ella, atándose un poco más la bata fina y negra del día anterior.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, perplejo—. Devuélveme a mi hija —le advertí en voz baja.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se negó en rotundo.

—He dicho que me devuelvas a mi hija, maldita serpiente… ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Empecé a vociferar su nombre, y los gritos resonaron por todo el edificio.

Parkinson me mandó a callar con nerviosismo, mirando de un lado a otro del rellano, pero como no dejaba de gritar me agarró de la camiseta y jaló de mí hasta estuve dentro de su casa. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se volvió hacia mí, más que enfadada.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres ponerme a todos los vecinos en contra?

—Sólo quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija —dije, asomándome torpemente a la primera habitación que vi.

—Tu hija no está ahí, ésa es la cocina —comentó, y yo entrecerré los ojos para comprobarlo. Efectivamente lo era—. La he acostado y está durmiendo, Potter… Y confía en mí, no quieres que te vea así.

La miré unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta e intentando hacerme una idea de cómo se me veía desde fuera.

—Tienes razón —dije, dirigiéndome al salón con paso todo lo firme que pude—. Me quedaré aquí a esperar a que despierte.

—De acuerdo —se apresuró a decir ella mientras tiraba de mi brazo y me impedía dejarme caer sobre la superficie más cómoda que divisé—. Pero no vas a sentarte en mi sofá de cuero empapado como estás.

La fuerza que hizo provocó que diera un traspié y mi peso cayera sobre ella, la cual tuvo que sostenerme fuertemente para evitar que cayéramos al suelo los dos.

—Yo soy Potter, Harry Potter, señorita Parkinson —comenté, agitando un dedo en el aire—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

La escuché bufar mientras se reía quedamente.

—Tu nombre no significa una mierda en mi casa —espetó—. Al cruzar el umbral de mi puerta te atienes a mis normas, ¿quieres hacer el favor de mantenerte en pie? Maldita sea, Potter.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por cumplir lo que me pedía, pero al final tuve que apoyarme en una pared para no caerme.

—Puedes sentarte cuando te seques —dijo ella, entrando por la puerta con una toalla doblada y unas prendas de ropa en las manos.

—¿Cuándo te has ido? —pregunté, confuso.

—Estás peor de lo que pensaba…

Me tendió la toalla y la ropa y me empujó a través del pasillo, no sin cierta dificultad, hasta otra habitación de azulejos blancos inmaculados.

—Date una ducha fría —dijo, dándome un último empujón hacia dentro—. Y trata de no ahogarte.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándome solo en el baño.

Di un par de pasos hacia el lavabo, consiguiendo apoyarme en él antes de caerme. Me quité la camiseta y logré desabrocharme el cinturón y bajarme los pantalones. Luego, me miré al espejo y me observé mientras arqueaba una ceja.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando me di cuenta de la gracia que tenía aquella situación… Estaba en el piso de Parkinson, encerrado en su baño, desnudo y a punto de darme una ducha.

Si la profesora Trelawney lo hubiera predicho unos años antes en clase de adivinación, lo más seguro es que me hubiera reído en su cara y hubiera acabado de corroborar que estaba completamente loca…

Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba, corriendo la mampara detrás de mí y abriendo el grifo.

Solté un alarido de sorpresa cuando el agua fría empezó a caer por mi cuerpo, provocando que casi resbalara y me diera un buen porrazo… Por Merlín, ¡estaba helada!  
Me arrinconé en un lado de la ducha y esperé a que saliera un poco más caliente. Unos segundos más tarde estiré un brazo para tocar el agua con los dedos y comprobar que no moriría jodidamente congelado si volvía a ponerme bajo ella.

Después de darme una ducha templada de unos quince minutos, debía admitir que me encontraba sólo un poquito mejor del mareo, y al salir de ella, noté cómo mi estabilidad había vuelto… Aunque fuera parcialmente.

Me sequé y me puse el pantalón, que parecía de pijama. Luego me llevé una mano a la cabeza, confuso… ¿Dónde estaba la camiseta? Se me debería de haber caído por el camino.

Abrí la puerta del baño y caminé dando tumbos menos bruscos hasta el salón, donde me encontré a una Pansy de piernas cruzadas con un libro en su regazo. Cuando sintió mi presencia, levantó la vista e hizo una mueca.

—No te basta con venir cuando te place y dejarme a cargo de tu hija como si fuera su niñera, sino que ahora has decidido que es conveniente pasearte semidesnudo por mi casa —espetó.

—No encuentro la parte de arriba, Parkinson —respondí duramente—. No tengo ningún interés en que me veas sin ropa.

 _Mentiroso._

Ella pareció haber escuchado a mi voz interior, porque sonrió lentamente y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Yo la observé mientras se ponía de puntillas y me susurraba al oído:

—No me extraña que Weasley se haya ido con otro.

Fue instintivo. La agarré bruscamente de los brazos y la empujé con fuerza hasta la pared más cercana… Pero, a pesar de golpearla fuertemente con la espalda, no dejó de sonreír.

—Cómo… sabes… eso —exigí saber, hablando muy despacio y entrecortadamente.

—No hace falta tener el coeficiente intelectual de Dumbledore para darse cuenta, Potter.

Yo clavé mis ojos en los suyos, sintiendo la rabia empezar a recorrer cada vena de mi cuerpo.

—Explícate.

Ella se rió con descaro. Yo la sacudí un par de veces sin miramientos, haciéndole entender que no estaba para bromas.

—Sólo me han bastado dos visitas tuyas para darme cuenta —respondió ella—. Despeinado, con la camisa arrugada y ojeroso. Estaba claro que tenías problemas en casa… Una mujer nunca dejaría a su hombre salir a la calle así —ella hizo una pausa en la que me miró de arriba abajo.

Yo apreté los labios un par de segundos, furioso. No había respondido del todo a mi pregunta.

—¿Y cómo sabes que estaba con otro?

Sentí algo romperse en el interior de mi pecho al decirlo en voz alta.

—Puedes haber sido muy bueno en ciertos aspectos, Potter, como en salvar al mundo mágico… pero dudo que alguna vez consiguieras hacerla disfrutar en la cama —ella se mordió el labio, divertida, mientras mis manos seguían rodeando sus muñecas y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban a escasa distancia.

—¡Explícate! —grité, empezando a hartarme de sus rodeos a la hora de responder a mis preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de hombre que lleve bastante tiempo sin sexo porque tenga problemas en su matrimonio está solo en una casa en la que hay una mujer en lencería y no hace absolutamente nada? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla. Era consciente de que se sabía vencedora… Porque tenía razón.

Yo sabía en lo más profundo de mi ser que mi matrimonio estaba muerto desde antes de que me pidiera aquel maldito tiempo… ¿Por qué me había negado a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué había seguido creyendo que tenía solución? ¿Por qué coño no había pasado página ya, como había hecho ella?

Estaba harto de todo… De dejarme la piel en un trabajo en el que no me reconocían suficiente todo el esfuerzo que hacía, de mi matrimonio, de la gente que me miraba con lástima por todo lo que tuve que enfrentar desde una edad bien temprana… ¡Estaba hastiado! Y Parkinson había conseguido hacerme sentir incluso más imbécil.

Pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Acaso podía decir que me conocía más allá de mi nombre? No tenía ni puta idea de nada, y aun así se había atrevido a afirmar que era un squib en la cama.

Miré su sonrisita de suficiencia un segundo, mientras sentía cómo el efecto del alcohol se iba pasando poco a poco debido a mi estado encolerizado.  
Luego, solté sus manos y me separé un paso hacia atrás, antes de decir con rotundidad:

—Quítate la bata.

Ella se quedó perpleja, y pronto no quedó ni un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incrédula.

Pero no iba a repetírselo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y agarré la bata por el cuello, tirando de ella y abriéndola al instante. El nudo del cinturón se desató y la fina prenda cayó al suelo, ligera, rozando su cuerpo delicadamente.

Llevaba un conjunto de lencería, diferente al del otro día, pero también blanco. Acaricié el encaje del dorso del sostén y me mordí el labio ávidamente.  
Después, deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por su cintura, recorriendo su vientre de lado a lado, y luego metí un par de dedos por el elástico de sus braguitas, tirando de ella hacia mí. Di varios pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con el sofá, donde me dejé caer. Ella pareció vacilar un par de segundos, pero luego puso piernas a cada lado de las mías y se sentó sobre mí.

Paseé mis manos por sus muslos mientras ella me daba el primer beso. Yo lamí sus labios cuando tuvo la intención de alejarse un poco… Y ella volvió a acercarse para morder la comisura de los míos.

Ella empezó a moverse sobre mí, pero no era así como quería que sucediera. No, aquella vez sería yo quien llevara las riendas, porque estaba cansado de ser manipulado por todo el mundo.

Golpeé sus nalgas con fuerza antes de agarrarlas y hacerla girar para quedar tirada sobre el amplio sofá.  
Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se revolvió bajo mi cuerpo. Luego, deslicé mi lengua por su cuello hasta sus clavículas, y acto seguido metí las manos por detrás de su espalda para desabrocharle el sostén. Aquella lencería se veía buena, pero se vería mucho mejor en el suelo.

Ella no opuso resistencia y dejó que sus pechos quedaran completamente desnudos ante mí. La noté acariciar la parte baja de mi espalda mientras metía las manos por dentro del pantalón.

Yo aprisioné uno de sus pechos con mi mano y empecé a chupetear el otro con deseo, antes de volver a lamer su piel y dejar un sendero húmedo en mi camino hacia su intimidad. Aprecié cómo el fino vello de su cuerpo se erizaba a medida que me acercaba.

Le aparté las braguitas a un lado y me pasé la lengua por los labios antes de aproximar mi rostro a su sexo.

Rocé su clítoris una sola vez con la punta de la lengua y ella profirió un leve suspiro en respuesta.  
Luego repetí la operación más lentamente y abarcando mucho más. Su gemido me hizo entender que lo estaba haciendo bien… Y el bulto de los pantalones que me había prestado se hacía cada vez más grande.

Después de varios minutos de hacerle sexo oral, me levanté del sofá y me bajé los pantalones, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a incorporarse. La postré frente a mí y acaricié la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras fue su turno de complacerme a mí.

La endemoniada sabía lo que hacía, ¡Merlín, que si sabía! Eché la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer mientras ella movía la cabeza con gran habilidad y soltura.  
Agarré su pelo negro en un puño contra su nuca y la hice seguir el ritmo que yo quería.

Porque aquella vez nadie quedaría por encima de mí, porque estaba harto de desplantes, porque yo también sabía mandar.

Tiré de su pelo hacia arriba y la empujé suavemente contra el sofá, haciéndola sentar en el reposabrazos. Le bajé las braguitas y las tiré por encima de su cabeza. Ella las vio caer casi con pesar, como si sus piezas de lencería fueran realmente importantes para ella… Pero pronto le hice recordar que lo único que debía importarle en aquel momento eran mi persona y mis ganas de hacérselo.  
Tomé sus piernas con mis manos y las abrí para dejarme paso.

Entró solo, y tan de repente que la hice proferir un grito ahogado de placer.

Me moví con destreza y rapidez, haciéndola agarrarse al respaldo del sofá para sostenerse sobre él y no caerse debido a mis estocadas.  
Ella estuvo tentada a incorporarse, pero yo agarré sus mejillas con fuerza y besé sus labios con dureza, sin darle un solo segundo para respirar ni recomponerse.

Unos minutos más tarde, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la levanté, dirigiéndome a la misma pared donde la había aprisionado unos momentos antes.  
Su espalda volvió a dar con ella y yo la sostuve mientras la hacía subir y bajar sobre mí.  
Parkinson rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas y se agarró a mi cuello mientras se lo hacía de pie. Sus alaridos me instaban a no parar, pero me vi en la obligación de mandarla a callar un par de veces para que no despertara a la niña. No quería tener público en aquel momento.  
Ella acarició el pelo de mi nuca y pasó sus dedos por él hasta enredarlos y hacerme mirarla a los ojos. Traté de morderla, pero ella me esquivó con destreza. Me pasó dos dedos por los labios y me los metió a la fuerza en la boca. Yo los chupé lentamente, y cuando al fin los sacó los dirigió hacia su sexo. Aprovechó la saliva que había obtenido para lubricarse aún más, y verla tocarse me puso aún más cachondo.

—Vamos a tu habitación —le susurré, sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

—Vamos a la de invitados —respondió—. En mi cama está tu hija, durmiendo.

La dejé en el suelo y ella tomó mi mano, tirando de mí por el pasillo. Caminamos desnudos y excitados por la casa hasta dicha habitación. Yo la empujé sobre la cama y la hice darse la vuelta, probando otra postura.  
Ella apoyó la cara sobre el edredón y pasó una de sus manos por entre sus piernas para seguir tocándose.

Hacerlo con ella era mucho más excitante que hacerlo con Ginny, a la cual siempre le dolía la cabeza, y cuando no, parecía que lo hacía sólo para aliviarme. Para hacerme callar por un mes más. Simplemente para desquitarme y cumplir como esposa.

Sentí un pequeño retortijón en el estómago, pero sacudí la cabeza para borrarla de mi mente.

Deslizar mis dedos por la curva de la espalda de Parkinson ayudó con eso. La agarré de las caderas y la acerqué más a mí, sintiendo que ya me quedaba poco. Sus gemidos, ahora más constantes y profundos, me hicieron entender que ella también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

No tardamos en fundirnos en el último golpe y quedarnos así hasta que nuestros corazones empezaron a latir a una velocidad acompasada.

Cuando al fin salí de ella, se giró para mirarme con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

—Seguro que si se lo hubieras hecho así a la pelirroja nunca te hubiera dejado.

Yo me levanté, obviando su comentario, y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Fui al salón y recogí mis bóxer y los pantalones del suelo, así como su fina lencería blanca. Me vestí y volví a donde estaba ella, lanzándole su ropa interior.

—Estaré durmiendo en tu cama, con mi hija.

Parkinson me observó unos segundos con una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero pronto se dio la vuelta en la cama, ignorando sus prendas, y pasó un brazo por debajo de la almohada.  
¿Acaso se le había pasado por la cabeza que durmiera abrazado a ella? Ni de coña. Estaba harto de mujeres, y lo que acababa de pasar no había sido más que una pequeña venganza por despecho… Una demostración de que yo también podía domar a una serpiente si se me apetecía… Aunque fuera una serpiente ruda y tosca como Parkinson. Seguro que Ginny no se lo creería.

Me metí en la cama con cuidado para no despertar a mi hija y me quedé dormido al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de la melodía de mi móvil me despertó bruscamente. Miré a ambos lados, buscándolo, y luego recordé que seguramente estuviera en el bolsillo de los pantalones empapados que me había quitado la noche anterior… Pero para mi sorpresa, Parkinson apareció por la puerta con él en la mano. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y me lo lanzó. Yo lo pillé al vuelo y comprobé el nombre en la pantalla, así como la hora que aparecía en la esquina superior derecha.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, antes de contestar.

La voz de mi jefe al otro lado de la línea me hizo cerrar los ojos ante la reprimenda que me esperaba.

—¡Potter! Le dije que necesitaba el informe de su análisis del caso para hoy antes de las once, ¿ha visto la hora que es? ¡Llevo llamándole desde las nueve de la mañana!

—Señor, lo siento mucho… —intenté decir por encima de sus gritos—. Me ha surgido un problema, pero en el registro que realicé ayer en la casa de la señorita Parkinson encontré lo que me pareció una posible prueba que quizás nos lleve hasta Malfoy. Se la mandaré al equipo de investigaciones avanzadas cuanto antes.

Sentí a Parkinson deslizarse al otro lado de la cama, y me di cuenta de que mi hija ya no estaba allí. Tal vez se hubiera levantado y estuviera disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno preparado por Greta.

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —quiso saber mi jefe, intentando ocultar el atisbo de emoción en su voz.

—Verá, encontré algo sospechoso que no corresponde con Parkinson, sobre la cama había un extraño pel…

Parkinson me arrancó el teléfono de la mano con rapidez y lo cerró con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —exclamé, mirándola con sorpresa e irritación.

—Salvar a tu amiga —respondió ella.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella profirió un sonoro resoplido antes de clavar sus ojos en mí con una profundidad aplastante.

—El pelo era de Granger. Ella y Draco han estado usando mi casa todo este tiempo para follar en la misma cama donde tú y yo lo hicimos anoche. Ése pantalón que llevas puesto es de él, y seguramente ambos ya estén de camino hacia otro continente —observó con detenimiento mi cara desencajada por la bomba de información que acababa de soltarme y profirió un bufido—. Valiente auror… —luego, dejó caer el móvil sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, girándose para mirarme cuando llegó al umbral de la misma—. ¿Quieres azúcar en el té?


End file.
